An automated emergency call (eCall) can be used to alert rescue workers who are intended to come to the aid of the occupants of a vehicle involved in an accident. Together with the eCall, it is possible for further information about the accident and the vehicle to be transmitted.
However, if this information is insufficient, for example because the position information is too inaccurate (the 112 eCall in the EU prescribes an accuracy of ±150 m in 95% of cases), or because the emergency workers still require further information, the rescue effort can be slowed down or even rendered impossible.